<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hangovers, Tattoos, + Irish Maps by BluDrgnTrvlr14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461102">Hangovers, Tattoos, + Irish Maps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14'>BluDrgnTrvlr14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archived works [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied/Referenced Drunkenness, Old old writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, it's not a poem!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archived works [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hangovers, Tattoos, + Irish Maps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N at end</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Hangovers, Tattoos, + Irish Maps</h1>
<p>I wake up with a minor headache, a sore arm, and absolutely no memory of last night. A quick inspection shows I'm still dressed (good) and fell asleep somewhere unfamiliar (bad). I roll up my sleeve to figure out what is wrong with my arm to find a white cloth taped to my forearm.</p>
<p>Oh, no. I've seen enough movies and heard enough stories to guess what is now on my forearm. I carefully peel away the cloth to find a map. Well, at least it's not some random girl or something pink.</p>
<p>I decided to follow the map. For the rest of the day, since it was around noon when I woke up, I tried to figure out the map. Turns out, it mainly had me retracing my steps from the night before, evidenced by the people I ran into. Apparently I'm a fun and memorable drunk.</p>
<p>Finally, as the sun was beginning to set, I find myself heading to a cottage outside of town. I hesitantly knock on the door. I stand there for a minute before a beautiful woman opens the door.</p>
<p>"You really did find your way back," she said with a goofy smile. "Guess I owe you your kiss now."</p>
<p>If this is what getting drunk means, I need to do it more often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This writing exercise actually scandalized my teacher when I shared it, mostly because of that last line. One of the best days I had in that class.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>